A Very Very Long Detention
by Mathilde-Alice
Summary: Premier OS : Après un accident en cours de potion, Hermione Granger se retrouve collée. Quelle punition le grand Severus Rogue a-t-il pu lui réserver ?


A VERY VERY LONG DETENTION

* * *

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

* * *

Ce jour là, Hermione Granger avait reçu une retenue. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard, Harry, Ron et elle avaient violé plus de point du règlement que n'importe quels élèves de l'école – mis à part peut être les maraudeurs – ce qui leur avait valu de nombreuses heures de retenue. Cependant, cette fois ci, ce n'était pas la faute de ses amis mais bien de la sienne si elle était là. Elle avait, quelques heures plus tôt, fait exploser son chaudron au moment où le professeur Rogue passait près d'elle, ce dernier s'était retrouvé couvert d'une sorte de mélasse violette et l'avait collée le soir même avant de mettre fin au cours.

Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal que lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte de son professeur de potion ce soir là. Lorsqu'il lui en donna l'autorisation, elle entra dans la salle où avait eu lieu plus tôt l'incident qui lui avait valu cette retenue. Il n'y en avait cependant plus aucune trace, la salle était immaculée. Elle s'était attendue à ce que son professeur lui demande de tout remettre en ordre sans faire usage de la magie, mais d'après le regard sadique qu'il lui adressait, il avait une autre idée en tête. Il la pria alors de s'asseoir et elle obéit en attendant qu'il lui donne la suite des consignes mais cinq minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je dois vous avouer Miss Je-sais-tout que j'ai longtemps réfléchi à la meilleure retenue pour vous et j'ai finalement décidé que vous passeriez les deux heures de votre retenue sur cette chaise sans rien faire.

Voyant le regard interloqué de la jeune Griffondor il continua.

\- Hé bien, vous demander trois rouleaux de parchemin sur le Napel vous aurez permis d'étaler votre savoir, ce qui vous aurez plu évidemment. Nettoyer sans l'usage de la magie n'est pas insurmontable pour vous qui êtes une née-moldue. Et bien sûr aller chercher des ingrédients dans la forêt interdite ne vous aurait posé aucun problème puisque vous et vos petits camarades y passaient le plus clair de votre temps.

Hermione devait bien admettre qu'il avait raison, elle croisa donc les bras sur la table en espérant que ces deux heures passent vite.

Cependant ce ne fut pas le cas. Au bout d'un certain temps, la jeune Griffondor qui commençait à s'ennuyer se mit à détailler son professeur. Assis à son bureau il corrigeait des copies. De sa longue plume il raturait sans vergogne les nombreuses erreurs des étudiants. Il s'arrêta un moment pour tremper sa plume dans l'encrier et se mis à raturer de plus belle. Le regard d'Hermione s'arrêta alors sur ses longues mains. Dans sa rêverie elle imagina ce que de si grandes mains pourraient faire si elles n'étaient pas occupées à corriger des copies. Elle s'amusa à les imaginer manipuler des ingrédients délicats pour les potions, puis glisser délicatement sur le bureau pour venir jusqu'à elle et caresser ….

Hermione secoua la tête afin de chasser ses pensées déplacées. Imaginer les mains de son professeur de potion sur elle, non décidément cette retenue la rendait aussi folle que Lockhart. Elle hésita quelques instants avant de se reconcentrer sur son professeur. Elle détailla cette fois-ci son visage. De ses yeux noirs et profonds à ses lèvres fines qui semblaient si douces en passant par son grand nez. Hermione devait bien avouer qu'elle lui trouvait un certain charme. Certes il n'avait pas un physique de mannequin mais il possédait effectivement ce charme à l'anglaise qui sait séduire une femme.

Perdue dans ses observations la pauvre Griffondor ne remarqua pas que son professeur l'observait aussi.

\- Le temps vous semblerait-il long Miss Granger ? demanda t'il de sa voix suave

Cette voix fit fondre complètement Hermione, cette voix qui était douce et glaciale à la fois, cassante et sensuelle, effrayante et envoutante, cette voix qui à l'instant lui fit perdre tous ses moyens.

Le Professeur fut étonné que la Miss Je-sais-tout ne lui tienne pas tête, il l'avait surprise en train de l'observer et maintenant elle était mal à l'aise. Il décida de s'approcher de sa jeune élève. Se faisant, il la détailla à son tour. Il dû bien admettre que les discutions qu'il surprenait dans les couloirs du château étaient fondées, la petite fille frisée qui avait débarqué dans sa classe 6 ans plus tôt avait laissé sa place à une ravisante jeune femme. Ses cheveux châtains indisciplinés qui lui entouraient le visages faisaient ressortir ses yeux noisettes. Et cette bouche … oui, sa bouche à elle seule était une invitation au baiser.

\- Miss Granger à quoi pensez vous donc ?

Hermione eu un mouvement de sursaut. A quoi pensait-elle ? elle pensait à ses mains, à ses lèvres et à ses yeux onyx sur elle.

\- Je … euh … à rien Professeur, balbutia t'elle

Son professeur lui lança un regard plus que sceptique accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle mentait et il était tenté d'utilisé ses pouvoirs de légilimens, mais l'embarra de la demoiselle lui suffit pour deviner ce à quoi elle pensait réellement. Il s'approcha encore jusqu'à effleurer la jeune femme qui frissonna.

\- Auriez vous froid Miss ? susurra t-il

\- Non non professeur tout va bien, répondit elle alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues

\- Deux heures c'est long vous savez, je ne tiens pas à ce que vous tombiez malade, le professeur Mc Gonagall m'en voudrait beaucoup.

\- Tout va bien professeur je vous l'assure

Il se déplaça alors juste derrière elle, posa ses longues mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille, et se pencha de manière à lui susurrer à l'oreille :

\- Ne me mentez pas Miss ou je devrais rallonger votre retenue

Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face et son regard se perdit dans celui de cet homme qui semblait décidé à la rendre folle. Severus faillit perdre pied lorsque les doux yeux de la griffondor se mirent à le fixer. Il dériva son regard sur les lèvres roses qui semblaient hésiter à parler. La jeune fille, s'en aperçu et ne sachant plus quoi dire, elle laissa glisser son regard sur les lèvres de son professeur. Et ce qui était encore inimaginable le matin même pour nos deux protagonistes se produisit.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, et entamèrent une danse langoureuse. Les mains d'Hermione passèrent dans les cheveux de son professeur tandis que se dernier posait ses mains dans le bas du dos de la demoiselle pour l'attirer près de lui. Leur baiser se fit de plus en plus intense, leurs corps se rapprochant et se frôlant. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas.

\- Miss Granger, je … commença le Professeur

\- Ne dites rien, continuez, souffla-t-elle

Il ne se fit pas prier plus et la porta jusqu'à son bureau sur lequel il l'assis afin de reprendre leur baiser. Lorsque Hermione se retrouva sur le bureau, elle resserra son étreinte. Les mains de son professeur descendaient à présent le long de ses courbes féminines jusqu'à ses fesses. Ni tenant plus elle entreprit de défaire les nombreux boutons de sa redingote noire.

Leur mouvements se firent alors plus sûrs, tandis qu'Hermione déshabillait son professeur lui commençait à s'attaquer à sa poitrine. Il pu constater que la jeune fille prenait du plaisir lorsqu'elle laissa échapper de petits gémissements

\- Ah …. Humm… Profes…

\- Severus, la coupa t-il avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille, Hermione ma chère il serait plus approprié de m'appeler Severus au vu de la situation

Ces simples mots firent fondre la jeune fille qui débarrassa enfin son professeur de sa cape et sa redingote, il ne portait plus que sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir, elle laissa alors ses mains descendre le long de ses fesses. Severus se mit alors lui aussi à la déshabiller, il commença par la cravate qui atterri à l'autre bout de la salle de classe, puis déboutonna son chemisier pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa poitrine qui n'était retenue alors que par un soutien-gorge qui alla rapidement rejoindre la cravate de la griffondor. Il recouvrit alors son buste de baisers de son cou à son nombril en s'attardant sur ses seins. Hermine gémit soufflant le nom de son professeur, puis reprenant un peu ses esprits elle ôta sa chemise et déboutonna son pantalon.

Severus attrapa alors les mains de cette jeune fille entreprenante afin qu'elle caresse son torse imberbe tandis qu'il recouvrait ses bras de baisers. Il entreprit ensuite lui même d'enlever son pantalon se qui était plus simple vu leur position et ôta chaussures et chaussettes. Puis il s'attaqua à la jupe d'Hermione qu'il fit lentement glisser le long de ses cuisses avant de la déshabiller entièrement.

Ils étaient à présent nus, au milieu de cette salle de classe vide, un vendredi soir. Ils s'observèrent un instant guettant un mouvement de recul de l'autre. Mais ils étaient indéniablement attirés l'un part l'autre, la tension sexuelle entre eux à ce moment précis était plus que palpable.

Hermione mis alors ses mains dans le bas du dos de Severus pour combler l'espace entre leurs corps. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'elle était prête et qu'elle le voulait en elle. Lui était déjà très excité, mais s'amusa encore un peu avec le corps de son amante afin qu'elle soit prête.

Severus fit alors l'amour à la jeune femme qui, assise sur son bureau, n'attendait que lui. D'abord debout devant sa belle, puis changeant de position pour passer au dessus d'elle afin qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux allongés sur son bureau. Les plumes et les copies volèrent dans la salle de classe mais ils n'en avaient cure. A cet instant précis il n'y avait plus qu'eux, deux corps enlacés. Les mouvements d'abord très doux des deux amants se firent de plus en plus rapides et intenses. Hermione atteignit l'extase plusieurs fois tandis que leurs corps se mouvaient comme suivant une chorégraphie.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le 7ème ciel, ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre. Hermione chercha alors ses mots pour exprimer le bonheur qu'elle ressentait à ce moment au creux des bras de son professeur. Severus parla avant elle :

\- Peut être pourrions nous étendre cette retenue au reste du week end, dit-il avec un sourire avant d'entrainer la jeune femme vers ses appartements personnels.

* * *

May be continued …


End file.
